


Hot for Teacher

by ani725



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Possible Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, skysolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a college student. Han is his teacher. A drunken one night stand could change that relationship and their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Happy (early) birthday Rie! Hope you enjoy this and look forward to reading more as it will be 4-5 updates/chapters, HOPEFULLY one per week. Although there's no guarantee of that happening.
> 
> As for the rest of you, enjoy as well!

He couldn't stop staring at his teacher.

“Does anyone have any questions?” Han asked the classroom. His gaze turned to Luke. “What about you Luke? You've got this blank look on your face.”

He blinked quickly a few times as comprehension dawned in him. He'd just been caught staring. His face turned bright red and he stammered, “N-no, no questions sir.” The class around him laughed a little.

Han smirked. “Please, pay attention in my class.” He stood and walked around to sit behind his desk. Sitting down he said, “Alright everyone, class dismissed.”

The class stood and eventually, one by one, they gathered their things and made their way towards the door.

Han called out, “Luke,” stopping the boy, “can you stay a moment?”

Luke set his books back down on his desk. He waited for the rest of the class to leave before stepping forward towards Han's desk.

“You wanted me to stay?” he asked.

“Luke, I need to talk to you about your grades.”

Luke swallowed. “What about them?”

“I'm sure you're aware that you failed your last two tests. Overall your grade is still passing, but it's not as good as it once was. I just wanted to know what's going on.”

“Nothing.” Luke said a little too quickly.

Han frowned. “Luke, you can talk to me. I'm not just your teacher, I'm your course supervisor.”

Luke lowered his head and he sighed. “I've been...distracted lately.”

“Do you wanna tell me why?”

How could he tell his teacher he had a crush on him? After what had already happened between the two of them, an event that he knew about even though he wasn't saying it out loud? “I just can't focus when I study.”

“Ok.” Han said slowly. “Anything more specific?”

Luke stayed silent for a moment.

Han nodded and stood. He walked over to Luke and leaned forward across the desk. He whispered gently into Luke's ear, “I'd hate to lose such a cutie from my class.” He stood back up and stared at Luke's bright red face. “You can tell me anything, but only if and/or when you feel comfortable doing so. Now, you know my office hours and if you feel the need to get someone to help you study, you can talk to my TA.”

“No.” Luke breathed. “I'll tell you now.” He took a deep breath and said, “I've been distracted by you. I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I try and study I just see your face and I can't even take proper notes. It was fine at the beginning of the year, but then...after Christmas break...I just couldn't concentrate.”

Memories flashed through Luke's head. The low light coming through the window, the feeling of warm breath against the back of his neck, strong hands with deft fingers holding onto his arms as warm hazel eyes stared at him. They'd both been a little drunk, but Luke had left early that morning when he woke up and realized just exactly who he'd slept with.

Han looked at Luke. “Why didn't you say anything when break ended and classes resumed?”

“It's awkward enough knowing I slept with my teacher let alone saying something. I know we were drunk but still...how do you even go about bringing that up in a casual conversation?” Luke answered him.

“I know that it was awkward and slightly unethical with you being my student, but we're both adults and it's not like we didn't both enjoy it.” Han replied. He kept his eyes on him. “Would it be too weird if we met for dinner to discuss what happened a little more? Say tomorrow night?”

Luke shifted in his seat and looked down. “Can I think about it? Let you know tomorrow morning?

Han nodded. “Of course. And like I said, if you feel like you need help studying, ask Leia and she'll help you out.”

“Thanks. I'll ask her.” Luke stood, grabbing his things and left.


End file.
